Darkest Depths
by PixieRosePop
Summary: A group of highschool students are cast into a world of terror as they are stalked by a blood thirsty killer.
1. Prologue

Sorry the chapter is short. I will try and update once a week. Also these are OC characters, and each chapter will switch perspectives.

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

I could feel the girl's blood sticking to my hand. The very sight of it made the fire in my throat burn hotter. I was disgusted in what I had become, and yet it was exhilarating. A survivor, that is what I was, living and breathing only because I eat the flesh of others. Just the like the girl in front of me now. One of the people who tried to do the Sachiko ever after charm, but instead of them making them all be friends forever they get transported to this school, Heavenly Host Academy. I brought my hands together collecting a pool of her blood in my palms of my hands bringing it slowly up to my lips. The hot liquid flowed down my throat easing the burning sensation that had just occupied it. After I drank to my fill I ripped the flesh from her body devouring as much as I could until I couldn't possibly eat anymore. As I was lying against the wall in my post feast haze I sensed something. Nine new souls had entered Heavenly Hosts grounds. Immediately I felt the souls separated into groups or even sent off alone. For a moment I felt sorry for them, but I also relished in the fact that I had nine new animals to play with before I devoured them. I smiled to myself.

"Oh goody new toys!" I said to myself before giggling uncontrollably.

This is what I had become: a killer, a cannibal. The small part of me that was still sane tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't listen. My name was Sakura and I am a survivor.


	2. Disarmed

Caytlyn's point of View

Slowly my senses began to come back to me. The floor beneath me was cold and the air around me smelled stagnant. I could hear a faint sound coming from somewhere around me.

"Caytlyn…Caytlyn wake up!" A voice calls frantically to me from somewhere in the haze of darkness. "Caytlyn!" I hear again followed by something shaking me.

I opened my eyes reluctantly blinking a few times to clear the blurriness that was invading my vision. Finally after a few seconds I could see what was shaking me. It was Oliver. I bolted upright and looked around at my surroundings. We were in a really old and run down classroom. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. The little of the hallway that I could see seemed to be in the same condition.

"What happened?" I asked while I looked around the room.

Oliver looked as confused as I was. "We preformed the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm that Aral told us about. After we finished it nothing happened at first, but then the ground started shaking and we all fell through a hole in the floor," Sensei explains while he stands up to brush the dust off his pants.

My memory came flooding back to me, but the events seemed like a vivid dream. Aral had kept asking me and Allison to perform the charm with her but we said no. We both had bad feelings about it, but then Anessa walked into the room and Aral somehow got her to agree to it. After everyone else gave in, Allison and I reluctantly joined in. The part where the ground shook and we fell through the floor was still a blank to me though. I was trying to remember why Aral wanted to perform the charm in the first place, when suddenly realization hit me and I couldn't help but laugh. Oliver raised an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"I just remembered that the charm was supposed to keep all of us together, but I don't see the others here with us." I said in-between my laughter.

Oliver looked down at me worriedly and I realized that I must seem crazy at that moment. I quickly stood up beside him.

"I think we should go and look for the others." I tell him looking around at the classroom once again. "They're probably freaking out." I mumble quietly and head towards the door.

Oliver followed right beside me as we explored the hallway outside of the classroom we first appeared in. It appeared to be in worse condition than the classroom. There were holes all over the floor and the ceiling didn't look like it could hold itself up any longer. Most of the floor looked very precarious, but I didn't see any other option.

"Hey Oliver where do you think we are?" I asked him as I walked down the hallway.

"Heavenly Host Academy." I hear him say from a little ways down the hall.

I whirled around towards him when I heard where he thought we were. I spotted him a little ways away from me reading a piece of paper that was stapled to the wall.

"Heavenly Host Academy?! Like the school where those three kids were murdered?" I said and walked over to him.

Everyone that went to Seiyo Academy knew about what had happened at Heavenly Host. Years before our school was built there was an elementary school in its place. A school teacher killed three kids and attempted to kill the fourth but the cops got there before he could do anything to her. Although one of the children survived I found it strange that nothing was really known about the surviving girl. I asked around when I was thinking of writing my essay on it, but found nothing out. I opened my mouth to ask Oliver a question when I heard a crashing noise. It seemed to be coming from around the staircase at the end of the hall that we were in.

"I'll check it out." I say and take off down the hallway.

I'm pretty sure Oliver called out to me as I left, but I was more focused on what made that crashing noise.

"It could be someone from school!" I thought excitedly as I rushed into the hallway of the floor below.

I saw something move in my peripheral vision and I immediately went inside of the classroom where I thought I saw it. This classroom was in worse disrepair than the classroom we first appeared in. Almost all of the desks were overturned and the floor was rotted out with holes everywhere. I was scared to take one more step inside this room. I looked around until something caught my eye. There was, what appeared to be, a girl sitting in a chair facing the window.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, approaching cautiously.

I was happy to find another person in this place even though it didn't appear to be anyone from our school. Receiving no reply, I reached out to grab the girl's arm. The skin that I grabbed slipped off of their arm like it wasn't even attached. I stared in horror as I let it drop to the floor with a sickening splat.

"Hey…" I muttered weakly as I moved to stand in front of the chair.

What I saw made me take an involuntary step back, pressing myself against the wall as I covered my mouth with my hand. Sitting in the chair, staring blankly with dead eyes was the mangled corpse of a student, her entrails seemingly ripped out by some sort of animal. The hand covering my mouth did nothing to drown out the sound of my blood curdling scream.


	3. Caged

Aral's Point of View

I drifted into consciousness lying on my back surrounded by darkness. My head was pounding, and I winced with pain as I tried to stand up, only to hit my head on a cold metal surface. Cautiously feeling around in the blackness I discovered I was surrounded by steel bars. My eyes widened in horror. I was locked inside a cage. I was about to call for help, when the screaming started. I looked towards the sound in panic, recognizing the voice as Isaac's. I couldn't see what was happening, but his screams gave my imagination plenty to work with. I frantically felt around the cage for a door and the lock. As I searched, I noticed the screams had lessened into whimpers.

"Hey I think your friend is ready to play with us," a sickly sweet voice said tauntingly. It seemed to echo all around me.

"Leave her out of this!" I heard Isaac yell weakly.

"Why should I? She's in this just as much as you are. What happens to you will happen to all your little friends eventually," the girl said chuckling.

Suddenly my hands grasped what must have been the lock. I ripped the pin off of my vest and began to desperately pick the lock. Finally I heard the click. I opened the door and stumbled out of the cage. The door slammed behind me, the large clang reverberating around the room followed by silence. I held my breath waiting to see what happened next.

"Oooh, looks like someone wants to play," the girl said with twisted glee. "You don't need to be scared. My name is Sakura and all I wanna do is kill you." She spoke patronizingly as if talking to a child. Her laughing erupted again, and I could hear her footsteps approaching me.

Thinking quickly I moved against the wall. I figured that if I moved quietly she might not find me. I inched along the wall desperate to find Isaac. My foot nudged an object of the floor, a brick.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sakura sang.

I carefully picked up the brick and threw it across the room. I listened to it crash into the opposite wall.

"Don't think you can escape me!" Sakura yelled out chasing after the sound.

I continued along the wall until I heard the faint sounds of whimpering once again. I went towards the noise reaching my hand out until it touched something slick and sticky. With a sharp intake of breath, I quickly removed my hand.

"Isaac, is that you?" I whispered, barely containing my panic.

I felt him grab my hand pulling me closer to him.

"Aral…you need to get away from here." Isaac's voice was raspy and strained.

"I can't just leave you!" I grasped his hand tightly.

"Just go. I'll be fine," He said, weakly trying to shove me away.

"I wo-" I began to speak when suddenly the wind was knocked out of me as I was tackled to the ground.

Sakura pinned me down, her hands gripping my neck, choking me. I struggled to push her off as I began to feel faint from lack of oxygen. Finally I was able to knock her off and send her sprawling as I took a breath of air.

"You're not escaping me!" Sakura yelled.

"Aral just go!" Isaac yelled out.

"I'll come back for you!" I yelled, reluctantly rushing towards the wall to search for the door.

I squinted my eyes trying to pierce the black veil around me. I spied a small crack of light just above the floor, so I ran to it. Feeling around the surface I located a door knob, quickly I swung it open, and made my escape into a ragged hallway. I kept running as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. Seeing a door to my left labeled "Infirmary", I ducked into the room and closed the door behind me. The infirmary seemed even more rundown than the hallway before. I sat down on a bed in the corner of the room and caught my breath. Everything had happened so fast it was hard to understand. I tried not to cry, but in the end tears were streaming down my face and onto the dirty floor.

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

I stared out the open door that the girl had just ran through. I smiled closing it as I flipped a switch to turn on the lights. I turned towards the bloody boy who lay in a heap on the floor.

"She doesn't honestly think she can escape me does she?" I say while laughing.

The insolent wretch beside me glared up at me scornfully. I simply shrugged at him.

"Well I'm off to kill the rest of your friends. I'll come back for your body later." I said cheerfully while whistling a tune and disappeared from that plane into the next one.


	4. Choose Your Friends Wisely

Anessa's P.O.V

I looked around the rundown room again, pulling my knees closer to my chest. Franky was standing next to the door debating on whether she wanted to chance leaving. I, for one, did not.

"Franky…I think we should stay here." I said glancing nervously at the door.

"If we stay here, how are we supposed to make sure everyone is okay?" She asked putting her hand on the door. "I want to make sure everyone else is okay. Like Caytlyn… and Sensei?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I am a huge pushover so her mentioning my best friend and…favorite teacher was a sure fire way to make me ready to go out and explore. I stood up and we walked into the hallway. It wasn't as damaged as the classroom we were in, but the walls seemed to be splattered in dry blood. I looked around wide-eyed, not really wanting to take another step, but a light shove from Franky propelled me forward, and we began our search. After exploring the first floor and finding nothing but more blood splatters and some bones we decide to take a short break.

"Anessa…come to us…" a voice whispered in my ear, startling me.

I whipped my head around. "Seriously Franky? Stop trying to scare me." I said heatedly.

Franky looked over at me like I had lost my mind. "Anessa I didn't do anything," she said shortly, standing up.

I gave her a bewildered look, but she just motioned for us to get moving again. That was how it always was between us. She seemed to have a grudge against me because Caytlyn and I were close. Franky's weird crush on her was creepy, and I wish Caytlyn would just sort it out, but she seemed content in letting Franky despise me.

A short while later, Franky suddenly stopped, saying "Hey can we stop here? I have to go to the bathroom."She was pointing at a door labeled "Girl's Bathroom".

"Yeah, might as well." I said and we both walked in.

Franky found a stall that was usable and quickly disappeared inside of it. I stood next to the exit leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Anessa…let's be friends!" The voice was in my head.

I jumped, startled at the sudden sound. That was definitely not Franky's voice.

"If we are friends I can protect you from all the bad things," it said.

"What about the others?" I asked trying desperately to locate the source

"Anessa who are you talking to?" I heard Franky's muffled voice from inside the stall but ignored her.

"You better make a decision. The clock is ticking." The voice giggled as it faded away.

"What?" I asked as the lights began to flicker erratically.

I looked around frantically trying to find the reason the lights where going haywire. Suddenly dark shapes rose through the floor, and I was surrounded by black specters reaching for me with outstretched limbs.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed running out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

As I ran my foot caught on a nail sticking out from the ground. I fell down sliding a bit towards a classroom. I could still hear the monsters growls from behind me so I scrambled into the nearest classroom door that I saw. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as I frantically looked for somewhere to hide. I quickly crawled underneath the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom. I held my breath as I heard the creatures growing closer. When the sounds suddenly stopped completely I didn't want to come out in fear that they were still near.

"It's okay to come out. They're gone now," the voice said.

I freeze, not breathing, wondering if that was in my head or real. I hear laughing from behind me.

"Of course I'm real, I'm right here." The voice spoke in a comforting tone.

Still wary I crawled out from under the desk and turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a girl around my age with pink pigtails. She was sitting on a desk smiling at me while kicking her legs back and forth.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Well when you have been trapped here as long as me you become more…sensitive." She said shrugging.

I stood up, walked over to the girl, and leaned against the desk next to the one she was on.

"Have you seen any others in a uniform like mine?" I asked, hoping that she may have seen the others.

She shook her head.

"Nope, I've only seen you and that other girl," The girl said standing up and stretching. "Hey, do you want to come with me to look for them?"

I didn't know if I should leave Franky, but those monsters could still around and I had no idea what had happened to her.

"Sure that would be nice." I said smiling politely at her. "My name is Anessa by the way."

"It is nice to meet you Anessa. My name is Sakura." She smiles as she grabs my hand and we walk out of the room together.


	5. Photos

Allison's P.O.V

I had been wandering around this godforsaken school for what seemed like ages. Waking up alone in some hallway, I had been exploring for awhile and had already deduced that I was in Heavenly Host Academy but still had no real idea how I had gotten here. I was walking down the hallway in hopes of finding Aral, or anybody from my school, when I heard a loud noise coming from the next hallway up. I tip toed to the edge of the wall and carefully peaked around the corner. The sight of the hallway beyond caused me to let out a gasp. The floor was littered in corpses, and a boy was rummaging through them frantically. He turned towards me and I could see his pale blue eyes widen before he scrambled away, running at full speed. Before giving it a second thought I gave chase after him.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled.

I didn't think I would ever catch up to him, but luck was on my side today. He seemed to trip on his on two feet and went flying. As he slammed into the floor many cards spilled away from him, a few landing by my feet. I picked them up.

"What do we have here?" I asked as the boy stared at me fearfully.

They seemed to be I.D cards from different schools. This fact didn't bother me till I found one that I recognized. It was Franky's I.D card. She was an odd girl who followed us around because of her unrequited love with Caytlyn. Attached to the I.D card was her piece of the Sachiko Charm. I looked at the boy glaring. He clambered up in an attempt to run, but I had already grabbed a hold of his collar. I shoved him against the wall angrily.

"Where are my friends?" I asked him, shoving him harder against the wall.

"I-I don't know who you are talking about." He stammered, his eyes darting around in panic.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I yell and he looks even more frightened.

"I swear to God, I haven't seen them, but... I might know someone who has." He spoke slowly, still avoiding eye contact.

I wasn't too sure if I should trust this boy yet, but I had no other options. I let go of him and he slid to the floor shakily. After getting his breath back, he stood and told me to follow him in a weak voice, then we walked. After a few minutes of silence I spoke.

"My name is Allison." I said, trying to break the tension.

"Um... mine's Chase." He said turning down another hallway.

The silence continued before suddenly he stopped and I ran into his back.

"Hey, give some reaction time. Sheesh." I said stepping beside him.

There was a door ahead of us that seemed to be stained a strange red color. I step back in disgust looking at Chase.

"I just want you to know that I have never spoken to this girl. I just always see her and she is always muttering about new people, so I think she might know where your friends are. Frankly I try to avoid her." He tells me.

I nodded and grasped the door handle, opening it slowly while peeking inside. Considering the state of the door, the room wasn't much better. The walls were smeared with what I assumed was blood, and there were pictures plastered everywhere. The photos were of high school students dating back several years. I noticed that on most of them everyone's faces were crossed out. I was beginning to have a dark sinking feeling as I continued to look. That was when I noticed a picture that had been untouched by the markings that were on all of the others. After a closer inspection I gasped in horror. It was a picture of me and all of my friends.


	6. You Take My Breath Away

Darrens' P.O.V

A scream echoed down the hallway breaking my concentration on the school flyer that I was trying to make sense of. I dropped the leaflet and took off towards the sound when I saw my teacher, Oliver Knight, rush into a room that was a few feet in front of me. I heard a shaky gasp come from the doorway as I approached it. Looking inside I saw Mr. Knight and Caytlyn in one corner, and towards the center of the room was a girl sitting in a chair who seemed to be looking out the window. Looking closer I realized one of her arms was severed and lying on the ground. I turned my eyes back to Caytlyn, who was as far away as she could get from the body. I quickly strode over to her, grasped a hold of her arm, and carefully led her out of the room, Mr. Knight following quietly behind us. After getting a decent distance away from the room she leaned against the wall taking a few deep breaths before returning to her usually happy demeanor.

"Sorry about freaking out back there," She said sheepishly.

Oliver shook his head quickly.

"Nothing to feel bad about, your reaction was understandable," He said patting her gently on the back.

Once things had calmed down some I drew my attention towards our teacher.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked him.

"We were trying to explore when Caytlyn thought she saw someone we knew and chased after them. That was when she found...well you know the rest," He said, not wanting to bring up the incident.

I nodded my head at his explanation, trying to think of what we should do next. When I opened my mouth to give out a suggestion I noticed that Oliver moved to say something as well. I quickly took initiative before he could.

"I think we need to go and look around for the others," I declared expecting them to agree with me. However I heard no responses and looked at the others expectantly before Oliver finally spoke up.

"We should find somewhere to stay and lay low for a bit," he said glancing over at Caytlyn.

I looked over at her as well after I notice his gaze. She still seemed fidgety. She was trying to appear normal and failing at it miserably. It was unusual to see her like that so it was alarming, but I had to find the others, especially Allison.

"No, we need to push forward. There are things like that girl everywhere, so we might as well get used to it now," I said ignoring the shudder that went through Caytlyn's form.

"Darren, this is the same thing you do in class. You get an idea in your head and regardless of whether it could hurt someone else you push and push until someone you care about gets hurt," Oliver said patting Caytlyn's back trying to calm her down.

Even though some part of me knew he was right, I couldn't help but get angry at his accusations about me. I crossed my arms and turned away from them, looking down the hall.

"No matter what you do, I'm going to look for the others," I said turning just enough to offer my hand to Caytlyn. "You coming or not?" I asked her.

She looked from my hand to Oliver before shaking her head quickly.

"Tch...have it your way," I said and walked away from the two of them.

Turning down the next hallway I felt a pang of betrayal. I couldn't believe that Caytlyn wouldn't come with me. How could she trust that man more than me? I was fuming as I walked aimlessly around the condemned school looking for the others. After what seemed like hours of wandering around and not finding anyone, I sat down against the wall and sighed.

Maybe Oliver was right. I should have waited for Caytlyn to calm down. Then we could have been looking for everyone together. I swallowed my pride and decided that it was time to find them again and apologize so that we could all work together. I stood up and started back the way I came, but I must have turned the wrong way because soon my path was obstructed by a gaping hole that stretched across the entire floor ahead of me. I was about to walk away when something shining at the bottom caught my eyes. I leaned down a little closer to try and make out what it was when I felt something push me from behind, and I fell forward.

"Aggghhhhhhh!" I couldn't help but yell as I came into contact with small black strands like string.

I kept falling, twisting and turning, getting tangled up in the stuff, as it seemed to move around me before managing to wrap itself around my throat as I finally came to a stop hanging by my neck in midair. I frantically tried to tear the black threads from around my throat, but it just seemed to tighten like a noose. As my need for air became stronger and my vision began to blur, I used the last of my willpower to try to reach my throat again. To my surprise I heard snapping sounds as my right hand was freed. I reached up, ripping the snare from my throat and taking in frantic breaths as I looked at what still had me somewhat restricted. As I touched a chunk of it again I realized what it was. It was strands of hair. This pit I had fallen in was full of long black hair, moving and writhing around me. I gripped a bunch of it with my left hand and ripped my legs and other arm free. I regained my composure and began simultaneously fighting the black threads and using them to climb my way back up. Finally I collapsed on the ground a few feet away from the hole.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't make it back out again!" a disappointed voice said above me.

I looked up, spotting a girl with reddish orange pigtails shifting from side to side smiling at me. I open my mouth to tell her off, but my voice came out only in a hoarse whisper, probably from almost choking to death in the pit. I settled for simply glaring at her.

"Oh well this will be more fun this way." The girl giggled and pulled a knife from behind her back.

My eyes widened and I scrambled to my feet, frantically dodging as she swung the blade. I hobbled down the hallway in my weakened state before getting tackled to the ground. We rolled around trying to pin each other down when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I managed to shove her a few feet away and looked at my shoulder where blood was beginning to seep out of a fresh cut. I got up and ran down the hallway taking random turns.

Once I couldn't hear footsteps anymore I slowed down and started peeking around corners. My heart leapt with joy as I saw Caytlyn and Mr. Knight turning a corner ahead of me. I tried to call out to them, but my voice was still gone. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I was yanked back with a surprising amount of force and thrown to the ground. The girl from before was hovering over me, pinning me to the ground. She thrust the knife towards my heart, but I managed to catch her hand with my own trying to stop if from piercing me. My strength began to leave me and the blade pierced my skin slowly inch by inch. I couldn't even let out a scream as she plunged the knife deeper and deeper. My world was fading fast and the last thing I saw before everything went black was an I.D card with the name Sakura.


End file.
